


55. Making Porn

by Nozoneechan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Goodbye Sex, Incest, Kink Meme, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoneechan/pseuds/Nozoneechan
Summary: Dia is going off to college and Ruby isn't ready for it. So, she comes up with a plan to ease the pain.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	55. Making Porn

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoyyyy @ all you RubyDia shippers, ily

It was almost the end of Dia's final year at Uranohoshi high school. Ruby was not coping well with that fact. See, Ruby and her sister have a more romantic relationship than sisters would normally have. Because of this, Ruby had thought of a plan to make their separation a bit easier to deal with.  
\---  
"Oneechan!" Ruby calls out to her sister, running down the sidewalk. "Oh, Ruby. I was wondering where you were." Dia gently strokes her sister's pink cheeks. The two had been walking home from school that day, but Ruby decided to take a different route with Yoshiko. "How was your walk with Yoshiko?" Dia asks, looking down at her younger sister. "It was alright, not as good as this idea I have," Ruby says this very casually, hoping that her sister will ask what said plan is. "Oh?" Dia cocks a brow, "What is this plan of yours?" Ruby smiles softly, "You'll see!". The two sisters eventually make it back to their house. 

Dia grabs her key and unlocks the front door. " So, what's this plan of yours?" She asks. "Well, um… Since you're leaving for college, I thought maybe we could um… Maybe make a video together…" Ruby whispers the last part despite them being home alone.

"Make a video together…?" Dia says with a questioning tone. "Mhm.." Ruby blushes and looks off to the side. "Why are you so flustered by this?" "Do I really have to say it…?" Dia was even more confused. "I- I want to make an adult video with you!" "Oh." Dia freezes up. She had never thought about making an adult video before. She had seen them, but the thought of making one never crossed her mind. Ruby hated hearing her sister's silence, so she spoke up.

"I just thought that we could make one to watch whenever were feeling lonely while were separated a-and I-" Ruby was cut off with a peck to her lips. "O-oneechan…?" "It's a wonderful idea, Ruby," Dia says softly. "R-really?!" "Really."  
\---

"Is it on?" Ruby is sitting in the center of Dia's bed, looking at her older sister behind the camera. "It should be." Did says. The two were still fully clothed. The brunette walks over to the bed and sits down beside Ruby. 

"Are you ready, Ruby?" Dia asks, gently pulling a strand of hair behind Ruby's ear. "I think so." She says with a smile.

Dia reaches for the bottom of Ruby's shirt and begins to pull it up. Ruby blushes and looks off to the side as her pretty, pink nipples were now in Dia's line of sight. "No bra? How scandalous." The brunette teases. Dia leans down and softly suckles on one of Ruby's breasts. Ruby can feel her breathing getting heavier as Dia attacks her nipple. 

Dia then removes her top, showing her covered bust. "Oneechan, can I um…" "Of course you can." Dia already knew what Ruby was going to ask. Ruby gently wraps her arms around Dia and unhooks her bra, letting it fall into Dia's lap. Ruby's eyes instantly went to Dia's modest chest. It was bigger than her own, but not too big for her liking.

Ruby went to touch Dia's breasts, but she was stopped. "Let's finish undressing first." She says. Ruby simply nods. Dia begins to pull down Ruby's skirt and throws it off the side of the bed. Ruby blushes, her panties were pastel pink with a little ribbon on the waistline. Dia smiles at Ruby's panties, they were so cute. The older Kurosawa gently pushes Ruby back so she was almost laying down. Dia gently rubs her finger along the outline of Ruby's clit. "Does Ruby like how Oneechan is touching her?" She asks, her voice was low and desirable. Ruby nods frantically while trying not to make a sound. 

Dia pulls away and begins to remove her own skirt and panties. Hers were a dark black with lace on the thigh garter pieces. She then pulls down Ruby's panties. The brunette stares hungrily at Ruby's wet core. 

"Awe, Ruby... look how wet you are for me… such a slutty girl." Ruby felt her clit twitch at Dia's words. "I- I'm sorry for being such a naughty girl, p-please punish me!" Dia doesn't pay attention to Ruby's words, instead, she grabs the camera from its tripod and begins to show the lens how wet Ruby was. 

"O-oneechan! Don't record that… it's dirty…" Ruby whines and covers her face. As Dia films, she begins to rub Ruby's clit once more. The younger girl begins to pant softly, occasionally whimpering for her oneechan. Dia puts the camera back and spreads Ruby's legs. 

Dia starts to lick Ruby's little, pink clit. She adores how sensitive Ruby's clit is. Ruby's moans grow louder and louder as Dia licks and sucks on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Eventually, Ruby's hands are running through Dia's hair to urge her on. Every other second she was whimpering for her oneechan. Finally, she came.

Dia pulls back to look at Ruby's tired yet satisfied face. The poor redhead was huffing and puffing from such an intense orgasm. Dia rolls up beside her and gently pets her hair. "Was it good?" Ruby just nods. "Good.". 

"Oneechan?" Ruby asks. "Yes, Ruby?" "I love you. I don't want you to leave I-" Ruby begins to choke up, "Please don't be gone for long. I need you so badly…" The younger girl begins to sob into her sisters chest. Dia cradles her sisters head in her hands, "Shhh… it's alright. When you miss me, we can call. And if we can't call, you can watch this video." Dia points at the camera. "Alright?" Dia says, Ruby just nods, tears still running down her cheeks. 

"I love you, Ruby."  
"I love you too, Oneechan."


End file.
